game_enginefandomcom-20200214-history
Cheats of Super Mario Bros. X
List of cheats of Super Mario Bros. X List of cheats Level Cheats *'shadowstar': Turns the player black, and allows you to pass through tiles you would normally collide with. You do not fall through tiles, in order to prevent instant death. *'wherearemycarkeys': Spawns a key in your hands. *'stickyfingers:' Allows you to grab all NPCs. *'moneytree:' Coin count increases rapidly, resulting in more lives. *'donthurtme:' You will no longer take damage, and can only die by being crushed or falling in a pit. *'stophittingme:' Hits you. If you do not have a power-up, this cheat will kill you. *'wingman:' Allows all flying power-ups to fly without limit. *'sonicstooslow': Increases player movement speed. *'ahippinandahoppin': Allows you to jump as many times as you want without needing to touch the ground. *'framerate': Shows the frame rate of SMBX in the top-left corner of the screen. *'istillplaywithlegos': All Blocks and Tiles are restored in the level. Items *'needashell': Places a green Koopa Shell in your Item Stock. *'needaredshell': Places a red Koopa Shell in your Item Stock. *'needablueshell: Places a blue Koopa Shell in your Item Stock. *'needayellowshell': Places a yellow Koopa Shell in your Item Stock. *'needaturnip': Places a Super Mario Bros. 2 turnip in your Item Stock. *'needa1up': Places a 1-up in your Item Stock. *'needatanookisuit': Places a Tanooki Suit in your Item Stock. *'needahammersuit': Places a Hammer Suit in your Item Stock. *'needamushroom': Places a mushroom in your Item Stock. *'needaflower': Places a Fire Flower in your Item Stock. *'needaleaf': Places a leaf in your Item Stock. *'needanegg': Places a Yoshi Egg in your Item Stock. *'needaplant': Places a Toothie in your Item Stock. *'needagun': Places a Billy Gun in your Item Stock. *'needaswitch': Places a P-Switch in your Item Stock. *'needaclock': Places a clock in your Item Stock. *'needabomb': Places a bomb in your Item Stock. *'needashoe': Places a Kuribo's shoe in your Item Stock. *'needaredshoe': Places a Podoboo's shoe in your Item Stock. *'needablueshoe': Places a Lakitu's shoe in your Item Stock. *'needaniceflower': Places an Ice Flower in your Item Stock. Hand Cheats *'boingyboingy': Spawns a springboard in your hands. *'bombsaway': Spawns a bomb in your hands. *'firemissles': Spawns a Bullet Bill in your hands. *'powhammer': Spawns a Pow Block in your hands. *'hammerinmypants': Spawns a Hammer Bro in your hands. *'rainbowrider': Spawns a rainbow shell in your hands. *'upandout': Spawns a propeller block in your hands. *'burnthehousedown': Spawns a flamethrower in your hands. Yoshi *'greenegg': Spawns a Green Yoshi Egg in your hands. *'blueegg': Spawns a Blue Yoshi Egg in your hands. *'yellowegg': Spawns a Yellow Yoshi Egg in your hands. *'redegg': Spawns a Red Yoshi Egg in your hands. *'blackegg': Spawns a Black Yoshi Egg in your hands. *'purpleegg': Spawns a Purple Yoshi Egg in your hands. *'pinkegg': Spawns a Pink Yoshi Egg in your hands. *'coldegg': Spawns an Ice Yoshi Egg in your hands. Player *'1player': Enables singleplayer mode, and kills clones, if any. *'2player': Enables two player mode. *'itsamemario': Changes character to Mario. *'itsameluigi': Changes character to Luigi. *'anothercastle': Changes character to Toad. *'ibakedacakeforyou': Changes character to Peach. *'iamerror': Changes your character to Link. Clones *'supermario128': Creates 128 clones of the player. *'supermario64': Creates 64 clones of the player. *'supermario32': Creates 32 clones of the player. *'supermario16': Creates 16 clones of the player. *'supermario8': Creates 8 clones of the player. *'supermario4': Creates 4 clones of the player. *'supermario2': Creates 2 clones of the player. World Map *'imtiredofallthiswalking': Shows you all paths and levels. *'illparkwhereiwant': Allows you to leave the paths in the world map. Other *'wetwater': Level becomes a water level, allowing you to swim anywhere. *'wariotime': Turns all enemies into coins. *'captainn': Stops time when paused (Doesn't work with "Esc" as the pause button.) *'flamethrower': Shoots projectiles much faster. *'fairymagic': Makes your character a fairy. *'iceage': Freezes all surrounding enemies. *'itsrainingmen': 1-ups fall from the sky. *'donttypethis': Bombs fall from the sky. *'speeddemon': Turns Max FPS on. Fake Cheats These cheats have been claimed to exist on some SMBX cheat threads, but they really don't. *'lavaplayer': Makes the player able to swim in lava. *'thedoorsunlockednow': Unlocks all the doors. *'superjumper': Mario jumps very high. *'nameuser''': Can change the name of the player. It is worth noting, however, that nameuser was discovered in the SMBX executable's hexidecimal code. This may have been a planned feature for later versions (see Version History for more info). Category:Super Mario Bros. X